Forbidden Elixir
by The USS Ficcelsior
Summary: A more delicious ending to the Super S movie.


" _I don't want revenge. I want your submission."_

\- Molag Bal

" _Gimme chocolate."_

\- Babymetal

* * *

It was like a game of Candy Land gone terribly wrong. Badianne's airship rocked through the sky like a gingerbread galleon caught on the wakes of the apocalypse. The Dream Hole was expanding miles above, absorbing all of the energy around it while shattering the airship to pieces in a storm of black lightning.

The overwhelming negative forces sent the Sailor Team sprawling across the prow. Paralyzed by the lightning and unable to climb back to their feet, the magical forces that protected them from instant annihilation began to wane. Their Sailor Suits failed them, disappearing completely and leaving them as nothing more than a row of luminescent bare figures. Seven color-coded fairies caught in a bottle.

Super Sailor Moon had already charged into the vortex in pursuit of Badianne and the captured Chibiusa. It wouldn't be fair if her teammates were left out of the party.

A new thunderous sound began to swell, now coming from within the ship itself. Rivers of enchanted cocoa flowed through the craft's veins, rising through the walls of the bowl-shaped deck where the Sailor Soldiers lay helpless, swirling in the valves like a planet-devouring wormhole.

The floodgates opened, releasing a confectionary tidal wave that cast a giant shadow over the Sailor Soldiers. Before they even knew what was coming, they were covered in a layer of rushing chocolate.

To a fully-powered Sailor Soldier, this would have merely been a sticky and inconvenient ordeal they could easily escape from. On the other extreme, a standard Earthling was far too brittle to survive the mixture and would dissolve as if they were struck with acid. The Sailor Soldiers were at just the right spot in between, with their magical shells cracked open and their bodies caught between two forms of existence.

Badianne couldn't pass up the opportunity to incorporate such ripe human beans into her recipe. She was the Willy Wonka of forbidden cosmic alchemy.

The Sailor Soldiers continued to glow dimly in their primary colors through the thin sheet of chocolate. For a brief moment, the air just above them became dark and cold. A haunting illusion—a giant pair of greedy eyes with the symbol of a star anise between them—hovered behind the chocolate-covered heroines.

The rainbow slowly grew dimmer, and then it went out completely. The eyes disappeared.

The chocolate itself was alive, infused with a portion of the queen's own malevolence, tightly wrapping around the Sailor Soldiers in their malleable, mid-transformed state. Slowly they were dragged into Badianne's consciousness, losing their individual selves and becoming part of an alien collective. Their minds drowned in sweet, creamy doom. Their body chemistry started having second thoughts about the whole "being human" thing and slowly became more inclined toward gourmet pastries. Their Sailor powers were converted with a healthy infusion of black fae magic.

The chocolate continued to flow in a grand deluge, consuming the struggling Sailor Soldiers in a velveteen abyss. Some of them screamed. Most of them weakly cried out for mercy. The first few to reach her fermenting point started to giggle and moan softly.

What happened next is difficult to describe. Either the chocolate became so luxurious and thick that it completely submerged the Sailor Soldiers, or the Soldiers themselves ceased being solid beings and melted away. The chocolate smoothed over into a single layer and became still.

By this time, Sailor Moon was somewhere inside the Black Dream Hole imagining herself in another world listening to music with Mamoru. Even if she managed to escape her enchanted sleep, Badianne was already starting to brew a backup plan.

On the airship's prow, a single bubble-shaped mass surfaced from the chocolate. Slowly rising up, the liquid rolled and shifted into distinct features: Silky brown skin covering the ridges of a slender spinal column. Narrow shoulder blades with a gentle valley in between. Long umber hair shaped like twisted bread. A hint of breast hanging at the side.

The upper half of a woman's back.

The chocolate continued to congeal around her to form the rest of her body. Rising out of a curled position, she leaned backward and gazed toward the pulsating Dream Hole. Fully assembled, she was roughly ten stories tall from head to toe. A pool of excess chocolate swirled around her feet.

It was as if a second Badianne had appeared in the transient form of a giant chocolate mass. The main parts of her body were made of wet chocolate that remained unnaturally solid. Another much more fluid layer cascaded down her like an endless chocolate waterfall. Her appearance was somehow both provocative and elegant, like the animators couldn't make up their minds if she was supposed to be wearing an imperial gown or nude.

Long nails with the texture of candy bars reached for the Black Dream Hole, the vortex where Sailor Moon was fighting Badianne's more corporeal self. Outside, the Badianne-golem began basking in the waves of negatively charged energy. As the lightning continuously struck her great gelatinous body and stirred her ingredients, a melody of pleasant noises flowed from her lips. There were small " _Ooo_ "s, succulent " _Aah_ "s, and an occasional sinister " _Hahaha_." She had to be careful not to draw too much energy from her opposite self.

Every now and then, a quick flash of something small and appetizing appeared from within Badianne's ephemeral body. It was always a bare female outline, not as bold and voluptuous as the grand queen, but still a well-crafted morsel in her own right. She changed sizes, shapes, and hair styles each time she peeked into view, but it always had the same basic appearance: A young woman safely bundled in Badianne's vile ethers.

Soon all of the figures, seven in total, were just slightly visible in the queen's husk. The collection of free-floating treats became like a tightly packaged box of pocky as Badianne's power weaved around them. From her waist up to her neck, the cloudy silhouettes formed a living tower.

Body pressed against body. Shadows danced weightlessly, tangled together in an indistinct shape, and tried to shift apart. The outline of someone's face dangled upside-down in the darkness. A hand moved here while a foot wiggled there. Elbows became closely acquainted with ankles and belly buttons. A knee tickled an armpit. Supple sets of gluteus muscles lined up beside pert pairs of mammary glands and almost touched. It would have been near impossible to tell which curve belonged where even without the modesty filter of murky chocolate. It was a solar system of abstract female expressionism collapsing beautifully and horrifically on itself.

Now the animators weren't sure if they were drawing a magical girl transformation or a ritualistic orgy. Any previous instance where the Sailor Soldiers were taken prisoner, harvested for energy, or left in some other compromising position looked tame by comparison. They would look back on this as the lowest point in their lives as planetary guardians, assuming Sailor Moon rescued them while there was still time.

"Show no restraint in your writhings, my lovely little Sailor Strudels. I don't mind if all the squirming gives me air bubbles," the Badianne golem murmured between her soft, alluring gasps. "Stir faster. Mash even more closely together. Share your finest qualities with each other until nothing is left private between you. A lump of flour who's too shy to release her fullest flavor in the kiln can never become a prized sweet bun."

Absorbing more of the black lightning into herself, she felt another wave of vibrations in her depths.

"Yes, let your genes unwind so I can purify them. Let your natural oils and aromas mix together so you can each be as flavorful as the other. Soon you'll be ready for serving, my darlings."

The massive Badianne creation began to dry a few moments later. Her body became completely opaque and turned to the color of dark chocolate. Her posture became as rigid as a statue, arms still outstretched in profane meditation. Her face remained carved in a beguiled grin.

This was around the same time Super Sailor Moon had escaped her crystalline dream world and was making her final attack with the revived Super Chibi Moon. The Badianne inside of the sphere seemed to be losing her power.

The sound of crumbling stone swept over the deck. As Badianne's petrified candy visage collapsed, several tiny dark figures climbed out of her shell, obscured by a curtain of dust and shadow.

One burst from her forehead like a shadowy goddess born from the shell of a chocolate-covered clam.

Another slivered out of the cracks in her mouth.

Another rose out of Badianne's shoulder, stretching her arms in a long innocent yawn.

Another emerged from the queen's mighty bosom, leaving an empty hole where her heart should have been.

The rest emerged from the trail of Badianne's long form-hugging skirt or climbed out of her falling limbs. Soon all that was left were seven umber-shaded figures crawling through powdered rubble, gathering their strength as their ingredients settled.

* * *

The Dream Hole exploded in majestic white light. Super Sailor Moon descended back to airship with Super Chibi Moon at her side. She had won her fight with Badianne's physical embodiment. She didn't know the other Sailor Soldiers had fought a much different battle against Badianne's astral projection.

They were waiting for her as soon as she landed on the deck.

The joy drained out of Sailor Moon's and Chibi Moon's faces in an instant. The seven Sailor Soldiers (or at least, the monsters that closely impersonated them) all shared the same deep mocha skin tone. Their eyes glowed with the color of caramel. Their ears came back to a short, sharp point like those of Badianne's other underlings. Each of them had dyed (actually transmutated, but Usagi couldn't imagine how far the defilement went) their hair the same shade of dark silky brown.

And then there were their Sailor Suits. The frilly bows and the pleated miniskirts were still in fashion, but everything about them was wrong. The leotard pieces were constructed from glossy brown satin that was essentially flesh tone when worn over the girls' chocolate-stained skin. The skirts and scarves resembled foil candy wrappers, each colored in the respective Sailor Soldier's color scheme and with a subtle transparent gleam. The beaded hair clasp in Makoto's ponytail had been replaced with two small cherries. Minako wore a large slice of gummy fruit on the back of her head instead of a bow.

Seven sinful delicacies wrapped in shiny ribbons. They were half human, half cocoa-fairy, and all full of mischievous schemes.

Chibi Moon's eyes shrank in shock while a chill climbed up her arms. The moment she saw what had become of her allies and mentors, her thoughts were violently ripped out of Badianne's airship and hurtled back into the throne room of the Dark Moon Clan. She was reminded of Wiseman toying with her memories and manipulating her into becoming an adopted member of the family. She could smell the ceremonial incense and hear the low sacred chants. She could feel the demonic aura effortlessly wafting through her clothes and clinging to her every pore.

Bones grew slender and baby fat toned into smooth muscle. Mountains rose and moons became full. A tiny bud blossomed into a poisoned rose. Chibi Moon relived the moment when her body matured indecently, changing into something rotten until it wasn't even hers anymore.

And now it looked like she had overcome that dreadful curse only to pass it to those she held dearest.

"Do you like what I've done with your friends, Sailor Moon?" a woman's familiar voice bellowed from behind the two unsaturated Sailor Soldiers. "I nurtured them and spawned them from a portion of my own essence only minutes ago, but they seem to miss you dearly."

Sailor Moon quickly turned and gasped. Badianne stood there in her original physical form, looking no worse for wear and gazing down on her nemesis with a taunting grin on her face.

Sailor Moon raised her wand at Badianne. She was about to unleash another magical attack at the queen before a brown glove poked her on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Usagi. You'd like serving Badianne."

Mars playfully brushed her long hair over Moon's face. The scent of marshmallows and peanut butter wafted under her nostrils, gradually bringing her under a spell of temptation.

Sailor Moon's nose twitched like a confused rabbit's. She lowered the wand by a fraction of an inch.

Michiru was the next to make her seductive appeal.

"You won't even have to be homunculized like us," she whispered in Sailor Moon's ear, brushing the top of her head. "You're perfect just the way you are."

She leaned on Moon's shoulder so the sides of their faces pressed together like taffy and they could both see their reflections in her Aqua Mirror. It was painted brown and had a sculpted frame around the glass that resembled chocolate frosting. Badianne's star anise took the place of the sign of Neptune on the back.

The mirror magically transformed into a ball of cotton candy on a cone. Valentine hearts filled Sailor Moon's eyes as she impulsively leaned forward for a bite.

Sailor Neptune tugged the treat away and made it vanish from her hand.

"Ah-ah," Sailor Mercury waved her finger teasingly. "We need to know we can trust you first."

A whip made of Milk Duds looped around Sailor Moon's waist and yanked her into the orbit of Venus. Minako closed her eyes as she gave her princess a Hersey Kiss.

Sailor Moon's insatiable craving for sweets got the better of her.

Chibi Moon threw herself between Sailor Soldier and Sultry Soldier. Tugging on Moon's arm, she pleaded to bring her out of the hypnotic spell.

"Break out of it, Sailor Moon! We have to stop Ba-..."

Usagi proceeded to murder Chibiusa by transforming the Kaleido Moon Scope into a comically oversized candy cane and stuffing it down her throat.

Super Chibi Moon gagged and stumbled a few steps backward, then toppled over in a lifeless heap. The fairy queen nodded in grim approval.

"Good. Adding something as overwhelmingly sweet as _her_ to the recipe would have ruined the flavor."

Her mind gone, Sailor Moon gazed up to her new leader. She seemed far too relaxed for a mother who just killed her own future daughter.

"What are we going to do about the hole-thingy, Queen Badianne? Sorry I blew it up."

The queen rolled her head back in noble laughter, causing her black twisted bread hair to move in spirals.

"You are forgiven, Sailor Moon. We'll gather more precious children and use their energy to create a new Black Dream Hole, only now we'll do it twice as quickly. And once we're done, all of humanity will be able to lose themselves in their dreams and never again know despair."

* * *

Sleepwalking children marched toward Badianne's airship like rats following the pied piper. Tonight's parade was the biggest yet thanks to the new recruits in the fairy army: A serenading female choir to accompany the male flute players. The combined sound was like a soothing dessert for the ears.

The seven chocolate malted Sailor Soldiers were arranged in their own section alongside the music players. Super Sailor Moon stood slightly in front of her group with her fists on her hips. She was the only one mostly untouched by the queen's power, showing only hints of sugar-fueled madness in her eyes. She was like a light swirl of vanilla on top of an indulging chocolate sundae.

While the male fairies held their tune, the Sailor Soldiers acted as big sisters guiding the children in an orderly line. The sweet personalities and edible appearance most of them shared made the task easier.

"Take my hand, little ones."

"Come with us and you can have all the candy you want."

"Let me take you to a better place. This world is too scary for you."

Their voices flowed as smoothly as syrup on pancakes.

The children were led into the hull of the ship, where they would be placed in blissful eternal sleep and function as magical batteries for the new Black Dream Hole. While Badianne often had trouble finding the right materials for creating reliable servants, she was never in short supply of Dream Coffins.

The fairies returned to the deck and engaged in idle chatter once most of the children were onboard. Sailor Pluto took a spot near the edge, tenderly stroking her gloved fingers over the railing as she looked down on the sleeping city. Orangeat stood just out of her sight, leaning against one of the starboard masts.

"Is something wrong, Orangeat?" Setsuna's gaze remained on the houses below as she spoke. "You've been sounding a little off-key these past few nights."

Orangeat had a three-quarter back view of his choco-elemental companion from where he leaned. His eyes turned and slowly moved down, taking an inventory of her from her pudding-soft hair to her glazed athletic thighs. The backdrop of the starry sky added an extra fresh glow to her features.

"I'm fine, cupcake," Orangeat replied as he tucked his elbows behind his head. "But I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?" Pluto asked stoically, still gazing over the railing.

"How I'd like to get a taste of you."

Pluto's foiled accessories rustled quietly as she peered over her shoulder and offered a coy smile.

With the abduction complete, the airship lifted off the ground. Now it was only a matter of time before Badianne carried out her full plan and created a dream world for everyone. Tonight, the children of Tokyo. Tomorrow, Earth.

* * *

 _Author's note: If you're getting tired of these fanfics where the Sailor Scouts are corrupted and nobody is left to protect the world, just assume the Ronin Warriors showed up to save the day or something._

 _Author's note 2: Sailor Jupiter has the biggest talent._


End file.
